User blog:Just a passing through Master/Hero of Chaos Era
Fanmade Servant Special 4 “Cao Cao” Cao Cao: Lu Bu, to think we're meet as enemies again! Lu Bu Fengxian: ■■■■■―――！！ Cao Cao: Still a reckless warrior as always, but you just lost your mind this time! , Timeless Hero, |jname = 曹操孟德 |id = 375 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,865/12,068 |hp = 1,997/13,598 |gatk = 13,210 |ghp = 14,902 |voicea = Nomura Kenji |illus = lack |attribute = Man |growthc = Linear |starabsorption = 99 |stargeneration = 10.2% |npchargeatk = 0.62% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 30% |alignment = Lawful・Neutral |gender = Male |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QQABB |qhits = 4 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 3 |ehits = 4 |Name = First Skill= |effect = Increases party's attack for 3 turns. Increases party's critical damage for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 12% |l3 = 14% |l4 = 16% |l5 = 18% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 22% |l8 = 24% |l9 = 26% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Crit Damage + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Charges own NP gauge by 10% every turn for 3 turns. If own HP is less than 50%, increases own NP damage for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Star Regen + |l1 = 5 |l2 = 6 |l3 = 6 |l4 = 7 |l5 = 7 |l6 = 8 |l7 = 8 |l8 = 9 |l9 = 9 |l10 = 10 |2leveleffect = NP Damage + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Quick + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Stars + |2l1 = 5 |2l2 = 6 |2l3 = 7 |2l4 = 8 |2l5 = 9 |2l6 = 10 |2l7 = 11 |2l8 = 12 |2l9 = 13 |2l10 = 15 |3leveleffect = Absorption + |3l1 = 300% |3l2 = 330% |3l3 = 360% |3l4 = 390% |3l5 = 420% |3l6 = 450% |3l7 = 480% |3l8 = 510% |3l9 = 540% |3l10 = 600% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A= Grants self Evasion for 3 attacks. |overchargeeffect = Increases own Quick performance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Quick + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |15}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |29}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |20}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |11}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia *His voice actor Kenji Nomura, he was known for voicing Gilles de Rais from Drifters, Iron Tager from Blazblue, Toppo from Dragon Ball Super and Santana from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. **He has also voiced another version of Cao Cao in SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors, known as Sousou Gundam. *The next one is The Young Emperor that mentions in his Bond 3. Also, it would reveal some info about "The Seed" and more, coming soon. *Faceclaim: Cao Cao from trading card game "Sangokushi Taisen" *He is the main antagonist of the Second Lost Singularity "SIN" and one of the major antagonists in my "concept" fanmade-story "Metamorphosis of the Spiritual Harmony", that set during 7 years after FGO ended. *Link for the picture, here, all credit goes to lack. (Okada Izō's illustrator.) Category:Blog posts